


Spaghetti

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Castiel/Dean Winchester Cuddles, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comes home to find his parents waiting for him to have a discussion on him having sex. He completely denies all the accusations and then finally leaves to go to Dean's - where his parents follow him and find out that all their suspicions were true. When Cas returns home, he gets attacked and yelled at about it and runs back to Dean seeking comfort in his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti

Cas came home and set his backpack by the door, planning to step back out and head over to Dean's immediately. He was stepping back out but his parents called his name.

 

"Castiel? Can you come here for a moment?" Naomi asked.

 

He internally swore. His parents were both sitting on the couch next to each other - which meant a discussion was about happen.

 

"Can this wait? Dean was expecting me half an hour ago, but class ran over and I missed the bus." Cas explained.

 

"I'm afraid this can't wait, dear." She said.

 

Cas sighed and stood behind the couch opposite his parents, resting his arms on the back. "So what's up?"

 

"Whose house are you _really_ going to?" Chuck asked.

 

“Dean's..." Cas said in confusion. "Why would I lie?"

 

"We know you've been...having relations." He said awkwardly.

 

"Relationships you mean? Well you've met my girlfriends." Cas frowned.

 

"He means sexual relations." Naomi stated. 

 

"You think I'm having sex?" Cas scoffed.

 

"We know you are." Chuck said.

 

"With who exactly? Because last I recall I was a virgin." Cas argued, internally panicking.

 

"That's what we're asking you." Naomi replied.

 

"Well what even makes you 'know' that I'm having sex?" Cas asked.

 

"We found condoms wadded up in toilet paper in the trash in the bathroom." She stated.

 

"Have you asked Gabriel? The son who has a different girlfriend every week?" Cas laughed.

 

"We have. He said they're not his." Naomi frowned.

 

"He's lying obviously. He lies all the time." Cas answered.

 

"He said that God sees everything and he's waiting 'till marriage." Chuck replied.

 

"Oh bullshit." Cas snorted. "I've walked in on his girlfriends naked so many times."

 

Chuck and Naomi looked at him dubiously. 

 

"Besides. I'm 15. Why would I even care about sex? I'm more focused on my education right now."

 

"Well they're someone's." Naomi snapped. "And Gabriel wasn't lying."

 

"I'm not either!" Cas protested. "Why don't you ask Anna. She's devoted to her boyfriend."

 

"Alright. We'll ask her when she gets home." Chuck sighed. "But if she says no and we believe her, someone's going to have some explaining to do." 

 

"Alright. Fine with me. Can I go now? Studying to do." Cas asked.

 

"You may." Naomi answered.

 

Cas turned and hurried out the door.

 

"Get the car. We're going to Dean's and seeing if he really shows up." Naomi ordered.

 

The two of them parked in front of the house next to Dean's and waited until eventually Cas came around the corner and then walked up to Dean's door. 

 

"Is that him?" Naomi asked.

 

"I think so." Chuck said, watching intently as Cas turned towards the light, searching the pocket of his coat for something. "Okay yeah. It's him. Can we go now? Instead of stalking our son?"

 

"Wait a few minutes." Naomi muttered, staring at Cas as he seemingly unlocked the door. "Why does he have a key? Why not just knock on the door?"

 

"I don't know. They're best friends, honey." Chuck shrugged. "Maybe Dean invites Cas over but he isn't always home yet."

 

"This already seems suspicious." Naomi grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

 

"Can we go now?" Chuck asked. "Cas is in."

 

"He might be getting picked up soon. Just wait." She snapped.

 

"Alright, but as much as I don't like the idea of our children running around being teenage sluts, I even more so don't like spying on them." Chuck sighed.

 

"This is a one time thing." Naomi said. "Wait. Look!"

 

Chuck followed her line of site to the lighted room upstairs where a silhouette -probably Dean - was sitting on his bed on the laptop. Someone else was in the room though - obviously recognizable as Cas. 

 

Dean closed the laptop and set it off his lap onto the floor. Cas crawled onto the bed over Dean and began kissing him. He settled down onto Dean's lap, sitting on his waist and then slowly pulled his shirt over his head, but his arm got caught in the sleeve. Dean reached up and undid the cuff, pulling off the rest of the way and then wrapping his fingers around Cas's tie, still dangling loosely around his neck. He pulled Cas down on him to kiss him and slid his hands into his Cas’s hair and Cas's hands resting on Dean's hips.

 

"That's it!" Naomi growled, going to open the car door, but before she could open it, Chuck locked it. "Open the door!"

 

"No." Chuck argued, starting the car.

 

"You see him! He's up there undressing in another boy's bed!" She exclaimed.

 

"I _do_ see him." Chuck stated. "But Naomi, barging into that house and walking in on him being all kinds of intimate, and then dragging him out and yelling at him is only going to make him hate you." 

 

"Well I got nothing to lose then. He never listens to me anyways." Naomi snorted.

 

"He's a teenager. He doesn't listen to anyone." Chuck argued. "Either way, you're not going in there. And that's final. We'll deal with him when he's not half naked grinding on top of someone."

 

When Cas got home, his collar was flipped up over his neck awkwardly. "Hey guys." He smiled.

 

"You lying brat!" Naomi began, Chuck hiding his face in his hands. "You lie to our faces and you pin the blame on your siblings! You have no respect do you!"

 

"What...?" Cas laughed. "What are you going on about this time?"

 

"You know exactly what!" She barked. "You're having sex with Dean! So not only have you repeatedly snuck around and lied to us, you have been running around sleeping with boys!"

 

"I'm not running around!" Cas screeched, installing taking defense to her statement. "It's just Dean! It's only ever been Dean!"

 

"So you admit it then?" Naomi scoffed.

 

"Yes! I do! Are you happy?!" Cas laughed sarcastically.

 

"No! Because you're screwing around!" Naomi yelled.

 

"No I'm not! It's just Dean!" Cas huffed.

 

"Why him then? Why not some nice girl from church?" Naomi scowled.

 

"Because everyone from church has giant sticks up their asses and thinks that your body is something to be embarrassed about and that your sexuality is shameful!" Cas replied. "And also because I love him! Did you think of that?"

 

"You're fifteen! You don't know what love is!" Naomi sneered.

 

"Maybe you're right! Maybe I have no clue what love is! But I know that Dean makes me happy and feel like no one else has before! And maybe I'll look back on this and think me thinking I was in love was stupid, but for right now, this feels a lot what they say love feels like!"

 

"Aren't you going to help here?" Naomi hissed at her husband.

 

"You're attacking his relationship." Chuck whispered. "I'm not helping with that I'm sorry."

 

"Screw you." Naomi growled, turning back to Cas.

 

"How'd you know anyways?" Cas demanded. "Who fucking told you?"

 

"Castiel! You will not use language like that under this roof! This is a house of God!" Naomi stated.

 

"Fuck you! Fuck your children! Fuck your fucking grandchildren! Oh and did I mention? Fuck you!" Cas smiled. "Now who told you?"

 

"We followed you." Chuck muttered.

 

"Followed me?" Cas asked.

 

"I didn't approve. Your mother made me. She wanted to go in and grab you, but I stopped her and took her home." Chuck explained.

 

Cas stared at his mother with his mouth hanging open, anger flaring in his eyes.

 

"You're not to see Dean again. Not to talk to him, not to visit him, not to study with him, not to text him, _nothing_. Got it?" Naomi said.

 

Cas just flipped her off and ran out the door. 

 

"Castiel!" She went to chase after him, but Chuck grabbed her arm and just silently shook his head at her. 

 

Cas arrived back at Dean's panting and out of breath. He loudly knocked at the door. Dean opened it and stared for a moment at Cas's devastated and tear stained face.

 

"Come here." Dean sighed and Cas fell against him and broke down crying. He kicked the door shut with his foot and stood there holding Cas in his arms. "What's wrong, baby?"

 

Cas took a breath and sniffled, pulling away a bit so he could look at Dean. "Remember how I told you how my parents were asking me if I was sleeping with someone?"

 

Dean nodded.

 

"Well they followed me here tonight and are really mad that I've been seeing you. And mom said I'm not allowed to be with you anymore and she's gonna try all she can to to make sure I don't." Cas explained.

 

"Well I'm not gonna let anyone take you away from me. I promise." Dean stated.

 

"I know, but sometimes you just can't control everything. And I'm so scared I'm gonna lose you. And I can't lose you, Dean." Cas collapsed again crying and Dean kissed his forehead. 

 

"There anything I can do for you?" Dean asked. 

 

"Get in bed." Cas whimpered. "Hold me."

 

"Alright. Come on." Dean said, grabbing Cas's hand. "Make yourself comfortable while I actually get something on." Dean gestures to the towel around his waist and chuckled.

 

"Alright." Cas replied, beginning to strip his clothes off. 

 

Dean and Cas cuddled under the blankets together and Dean brushed his hand through Cas's hair. 

 

“I love you.” Cas breathed, tears still rolling off his face. 

 

“I love you too, my little pop tart.” Dean smiled. 

 

Cas giggled into Dean’s chest. “You know I hate when you call me that.” 

 

“Yes but it’s cute. And you’re cute. It fits perfectly.” Dean said.

 

“I’m not cute.” Cas snorted. 

 

“You’re adorable.” Dean stated, pinching Cas’s cheeks. “You’re my adorable lil’ meatball.” 

 

Cas broke out laughing, no longer crying. “That’s even worse.” 

 

“Fine, have it your way, you dumb sewer rat.” Dean growled, attacking Cas’s neck in tiny kisses. 

 

“You’re a horrible person.” Cas stated, still giggling as Dean kissed him. 

 

“That’s why you’re the only one that would take me.” Dean laughed, tackling Cas and rolling him onto his back.

 

“True.” Cas mused. “Your mom’s not gonna be mad about me being here, will she?” 

 

“What? You know Mom. She won’t care.” Dean said, lifting himself off Cas so he could look at him. “Well as long as we’re at least partially dressed and the room doesn’t smell like an orgy and there’s not come all over each other.” 

 

“So basically as long as she’s not seeing us after sex?” Cas smiled. 

 

“Precisely.” Dean replied. “Besides, you’ve stayed here sleeping with me a bunch of times before.” 

 

“Yeah, but she didn’t know I was coming over this time.” Cas stated. 

 

“She’s not gonna care, Cas.” Dean chuckled. “She won’t care at all.” 

 

“Promise? I don’t want to get you in trouble.” Cas asked. 

 

“I promise.” Dean smiled. “Now are you ready to stop screwing around and go to bed?” 

 

Cas nodded firmly. “Yes sir.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes before moving off of Cas and turning the lamp off. He pulled Cas back against him, his face against the back of Cas’s head. “Night, my little meatball.” 

 

“Night, spaghetti.” Cas laughed. 

 

“Spaghetti?” Dean hummed. 

 

“Spaghetti and meatballs. They’re nothing without the other.” Cas explained. “You’re the spaghetti to my meatball."

 

Dean sighed and kissed the side of Cas’s neck. “You know being this cute is really not helping me not fall even more in love with you.” 

 

“Oops.” Cas laughed.

 

“Shut up and go to sleep, you dweeb.” Dean snorted. 


End file.
